Twilight Heroes
by shadowwolf547
Summary: When Twilight Town is under attack by a swarm of Heartless, two heroes must answer the cries for help.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Twilight Heroes**

A figure wearing a black hood, connected to a trench coat that blew in the wind, stood high above the large, yet peaceful town, atop of the train station. He could see a lot from on the old clock tower, he could easily make out the children playing without a care and the adults working, joking as they lived their lives. He wished he could be like that.

They were lucky, they had hearts, they got to feel, to be happy. He couldn't. He was a Nobody, he didn't have heart, he wasn't even meant to exist. He was a mistake, a being that was created because his true self got his heart taken by a heartless.

The hooded figure didn't remember this though. He was unique, even to Nobodies, as he had no memory of his past life. He had no memories of him as child, he didn't who he was back then, he didn't know his name, all he knew about his past self was that his will had to be strong, strong enough to make a Nobody.

He didn't know what a heart felt like and yet he had a strong desire to have one, to feel what everyone else feels. The cloaked figure continued to watch the people who were lucky enough to have never met a heartless, to feel what he's going through.

Sure, he was a part of an organization of other Nobodies who planned to regain their hearts, to be whole, but the hooded figure considered it an unlikely dream. With so many Heartless, all of them able to move between worlds, there wasn't much hope of actually finding his heart. It was like finding a needle in the vast emptiness of space.

No, the black hood didn't believe he'd ever get his heart back, yet he still dreamed of the day he'd feel every emotion it's willing to give him.

The hooded figure slowly turned away, walking along the edge back the way he came, the setting sun shining on his back. Then suddenly...

"ARGH!" He jumped in fright at the sudden scream, whipping back around and running back to the edge, tensing as his eyes caught sight of what was below him.

Just outside of the train station, three teenagers slowly walked closer to each other, staring warily at the black figures that crept out of the ground, their yellow beading eyes staring at them intensely. They shifted on their feet as they circled their prey, the three teenagers tensing in fear as they watched.

"Heartless!" The hooded figure gasped at the sight of the shadowy beings, watching as more flooded the ground.

One of the boys, the taller one with blond hair quickly went into action, grabbed the struggle bat over his shoulders and rushed the shadow creatures. He swung it like a bat at the closest one, hitting it in the head, but it did nothing but nudge its head to the left.

Shocked, he took a step back before the creature kicked off the ground and swiped his clawed hand at the boy chest. "ARGH!" The boy yelled in pain as red liquid oozed out as the force of the blow sent him flying back to his friends, the two instantly at his side. They hadn't the time to check him over though as three of the heartless lost their patience and jumped at them.

The girl screamed in fear and the large boy fell back on his butt as the heartless draw closer. Seeing how the three were frozen on the spot, the hooded boy quickly jumped off the clock tower, falling fast before disappearing in a wisp of darkness.

Just as the heartless were only a couple of seconds away, wisps of darkness spiralled between them and the frightened teens, quickly forming a flipping human figure landing on his feet and spinning around, a dark mist quickly appearing and taking form of some type of sword in his hand.

Then in a blink of an eye, the hooded figure was there, his right arm stretched out to his side as far as it could go, holding a giant black key, and the three attacking heartless disappeared in a mist of darkness with three heart-like lights flying up into the sky.

The hooded figure then whipped around and swung Oblivion, cutting into the next wave of heartless that decided to attack. He didn't stop there, in a flash of light, his left hand was engulfed in a ball of light and thrust forward as fast as he could, five smaller balls breaking out of it and colliding with the remainder of the heartless on the right, destroying them instantly.

"Run." He told the teenagers, turning his head to the side. None needing to be told twice, they quickly got to their feet and rushed down the hill before the heartless could close the gap. Some of them gave chase but the young hooded figure kicked off the ground, jumping high in the air, flipped over the heartless and twirled Oblivion in his hands, ripping through each and every one of them as he passed before landing on his feet.

"Thankyou!" The hooded figure looked back at the voice, seeing it was the girl who waved him her thanks before being dragged off by the hand by the larger boy. He turned his attention back to the Heartless, watching as they started to gather again, creeping cautiously to the keybearer.

"Bring it." On cue The Heartless charged right at him. The hooded figure ran straight at them, leaping over the first one, the tip of Oblivion shining a bright light before shooting the heartless in the back. He then spun around in midair, cutting the second heartless across the chest while sending a round house kick to the third head sending it flying back into the fourth.

Not missing a beat, the hooded figure raised his Keyblade over his head as he landed on the ground and brought it down diagonally, another shadow disappearing in a puff of smoke. Another shadow bounced at him, almost getting him with its claws, but the hooded figure twirled on his heels and sent a kick to its head while swinging his Keyblade around him, slashing through any other heartless deciding to attack.

As he spun to a stop, the hooded figure had to instantly move as more Heartless appeared. Getting ready to bounce, the hooded teen placed Oblivion back, getting ready to thrust forward, light starting to explode out of him before finally he bounced forward yelling" SHOCKWAVE THRUST!" The hooded figure flew past the wave of heartless in a streak of light, thrusting Oblivion forward and destroying every Heartless in front of him while sending the others on the side flying into the air.

Using the momentum he flipped around, his right hand being engulf in light again, and shot several blasts of light. Each one curved upwards, heading straight to one of the heartless still in midair destroying them before they could reach the ground.

Landing on his feet, the hooded figure span around, expecting to move again, but halted immediately as the remaining Heartless didn't move an inch. All of them seemed to be creeping back slowly, shaking as they made a bigger distance between them and the keybearer.

This was a good thing. There was now a chance they would run away or at the very least won't be too aggressive now, which meant, he could catch his breath. This didn't last long though, as suddenly from out of the ground, larger shadows appear, slashing at the hooded figure's coat.

"ARGH!" He screamed in pain as he whipped Oblivion around, either slashing them away or blocking their claws, which was just enough for the Hooded figure to jump away. The other Heartless started to crowd around again, regaining their confidence at the appearance of the larger, more animal like Neoshadows.

The Shadows and Neoshadows swarmed around, circling the young Keybearer who shifted from foot to foot, turning around with every step to keep eye on the heartless. The swarm, now brave enough to charge again, some leaping, some running, while the rest jumped over the herd, all their claws out and ready to rip into the young warrior.

The young warrior wouldn't have it though. After acknowledging that he was under attack from all sides, he thrust Oblivion into the sky. "LIGHT!" Thirteen pillars of light shot from the sky, circling around the hooded figure and acting as a shield, destroying the weaker heartless while the stronger ones were thrown back.

They eyed the glowing towers in wonder and fear as they watched them spin around their prey before suddenly spinning outwards. It expand rapidly, blazing through the herd of heartless leaving none in its wake before dying out.

Scanning the area the hooded figure sighed in relief at the empty sight as he dug the Keyblade into the ground using it to support him as he fell to one knee breathing heavily. "Finally." Though he been through worst and he didn't go all out, the fast movements and shift actions could take its toll. He continued to sit there for a while breathing peacefully before catching something at the corner of his eye.

Without a second to think the hooded leapt back, pulling Oblivion with him, going into a roll to spring to his feet. He took one look at his attacker and gasped in shock. A new herd of Heartless appeared while he wasn't paying attention, with Rapid Thrusters, Air Soldiers, Neoshadows and Bully Dogs, all eyes set on him.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire and I think it's time to heat things up" The hooded figure said as he lifted Oblivion up before raising his right hand.

A flash of light engulfing his hand, but unlike before, it seemed to draw in the light around it, making the rest of the world look dimmer in comparison as it took shape of another giant key. As the light died down Oathkeeper took its place, the hooded figure twirling both it and Oblivion in his hands before falling into a battle stands.

The Heartless stepped back at the sight of the second Keyblade, eyeing it with hatred and with good reason too. It was everything they hated, a Keyblade made of light. This time the hooded figure didn't wait to be attacked, he kicked off the ground with all his might, a trail of light energy behind as he bolted forward, stabbing into every Heartless in his way.

Many tried to jump away from the Keybearer, but just as he reached the centre of the herd he skidded to a halt and twirled his Keyblades. light and dark energy dancing around their forms, drawing them back and then struck with a dual-outward slash, unleashing a whirlwind of light and darkness all around, attacking the herd on all sides, destroying a few instantly and sending the others flying.

Many of the heartless flailed on the ground as they crashed landed while some managed to land on their feet. Three of them being Neoshadows who instantly shot back towards the hooded figure. One tried to slash his feet but he instantly threw it up, evading its claws before raising Oblivion over his left shoulder and swung downwards, twisting his body as he did, pulling Oathkeeper along, destroying the first Neoshadow with Oblivion and blocking the next two Neoshadow attacks with Oathkeeper.

Sadly though, he had no time to recover, to regain his footing as a Bully Dog ran right under the defected neoshadows and opened it large jaws seizing the hooded figure leg.

"ARGH!" He screamed again as he was pulled off his feet, the Bully Dog teeth tearing into his leg as the dog tried to dragged his body across the ground. The hooded Figure span around pointing Oathkeeper down at the heartless, a ball of light forming at its tip. The Bully Dog stopped tearing at his leg, looking up and watching as the ball of light shot off blasting it in the face.

Springing up onto his knees, he took one look at his bloody leg before scanning his surrounding's, tensing as he watched several Neoshadows and air Soldiers coming at him at all sides. It was like someone placed the world in slow motion as the creatures came closer and closer.

The hooded figure tried to spring up but his leg gave up on him, dropping him back down. Now with no time to react, the hooded figure watched dreadfully as an Air Soldier only five centre meters away stabbed at his chest.

A split second, just before it hit, several bolts of lightning shot from the sky came crashing down zapping each and every one of the heartless surrounding him. He watched as their bodies shook and twitched in mid-air before puffing in a mist of darkness.

The remaining Heartless step back hesitantly at the new twist, staring with wide eyes, looking past the black figure. Confused he turned his head backwards, just now hearing the approaching footsteps, and stared wide eyed as a blond hair, girl, wearing a white sundress with blue sandals, walked causally in front of him, her blue eyes never once leaving the Heartless.

She raised her right hand holding a purple wand with a golden star on top and a paint brush at the bottom. The star started to glow as she spoke softly encasing the hooded figure in the same glow. He stared at himself in wonder as he suddenly felt reenergized, feeling the pain in his leg becoming numb as the wound healed itself.

"Sit back for a minute." The girl said as she continue to walk forward, the hooded figure watching curiously as she headed towards the Heartless. One of the braver Bully Dogs rushed forward, growling at the sight of the blond spellcaster, running on all fours and opening it jaw as wide as it could. The girl didn't seemed faze though, she simply waved her wand and several stars of light flew across the ground, going right through the approaching Heartless.

Acting quick before any other Heartless decided to attack, she thrust her wand skywards screaming "LIGHT!" And not even a second later, a wave of light exploded outwards, engulfing the whole area in it glow. The hooded figure watched in disbelief as the remaining Heartless were instantly destroyed by the wave of light the second it touched, leaving the young Keybearer speechless.

He could not find his voice, especially as the blond hero turned around, giving him a smile as she made her way over.

"Hello Roxas." She greeted leaning down as she out stretched her hand to him. Roxas blinked in confusion as he took it slowly getting back to his feet.

"Do I know you?"

"No. My name is Namine." The girl introduce herself.

"Namine." Roxas replied, memorising the name. Roxas stared at her beautiful face, her eyes full of joy. She stood their quietly, with a small blush on her face.

"Can I have my hand back?" She finally asked. Roxas blinked at the question confused as to what she meant before looking down, noticing he was still holding her hand.

"Uh, sorry." He replied, ripping his around, scratching the back of his head, feeling his face warm up.

"It's okay." She replied. Roxas watched as she continue to stand there, not saying a word. It felt kind of weird how the two were just staring at one another in silence.

"Uh can I..." Roxas started before being cut off when something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. The two looked up as wisps of darkness started covering the hill, quickly forming into a large black body in shape of a knight with two swords."A Stalwart Blade!"

"Let's deal with him first and then I'll tell you everything." Namine suddenly said. Roxas turned his head puzzled at the girl.

"Tell me everything? About what?" He asked, though his question went unheard of as the girl instantly went to work, twirling he wand upside down and quickly painted with, what appeared to be purple ink, a weird symbol with another just behind it and thrust her left hand on her floating drawings.

A second later fire burst out of the first symbol in five streams each one exploding outwards before curving into the giant Knight. The Stalwart Blade roared as the five streams of fire connected pushing it back into the train station.

Roxas was amazed as the torrent of fire continued to pin the Heartless down, its roar being muffled by the intensity of the flames. That didn't last long though as the Stalwart shot up and spun rapidly, the flames quickly being blown away and dying out.

Both teenagers gasped in shocked at the speed the Heartless spun before the creature came to halt and skidded across the ground, its blade hands in front aiming for the young girl. Acting fast, the young girl wrote another strange symbol and quickly threw her arms in front of her defensively sliding back as the blades hit an invisible ball around her.

The invisible ball then burst at the force of the two blades, with an invisible force blowing Namine away, hitting the ground hard and rolling to a stop. The Stalwart Blade continued his assault, raising his left arm high bringing it down at the blond.

It swung down, hitting the ground hard, the ground trembling at the might of its blade. The Heartless looked down to see it victim, but jolted in confusion at the empty space. The girl was no longer there and was replaced with a black coat. The Heartless looked up instantly, its golden eyes glaring upwards.

Up in the twilight sky, with dark wisps dancing along their body, hovered a blond teenage boy, his unkept spiky hair blowing in the wind, holding the girl in his arms. His blue eyes glared down at the heartless as it roared and shot up, barrel rolling with its blades up, attempting to impale them.

Using his left hand to get a better grip on the girl, Roxas freed his right hand, Oblivion taking form once more and quickly twisted his body. Oblivion swang around as Roxas positioned himself just right, the black Keyblade deflecting the first blow of the Heartless and throwing him down, getting him far away from the second.

Landing, Roxas gently placed the girl down, who nodded her thanks as she felt her feet touch the ground. Her eyes suddenly went large as she gasped before pushing Roxas away and leaping back herself just before a large blade came down where they had just been.

The ground tremble again under the Heartless' weight. Roxas stared at the new fissure, his face paling at the close call, but quickly recovered as his feet hit the ground. Roxas leapt towards the heartless once more, in a streak of light as Oathkeeper retook form.

The Heartless roared as the burst of light magic and Oathkeeper made contact with his chest, the armour cracking at the force as it was blown away. Unable to alter himself, Roxas gasped in shock as the Heartless twisted its body around as it was sent flying, its blade swung around, slashing Roxas.

"ARGH!" Roxas yelled as he was sent flying, blood oozing out of his newly acquired wound. The Stalwart Blade, not missing a beat, landed on his feet and kicked off the ground, thrusting towards a struggling to rise Roxas, his eyes going wide as he watched the Heartless draw closer. Its blade was only seconds away from impaling the boy when Namine suddenly appeared between the two in wisp of darkness , her blush-wand stretched out, a purple symbol already written. The next second, time seemed to slow down, the Heartless' arm not even going a tenth of the speed it was originally going while Namine hands flew in front of her.

She quickly drew several symbols in the time span of ten seconds, her hands going so fast that you could see several of them. As she was finishing one last symbol time seemed to pick up once more, the Heartless' blade coming down a lot faster, but before it could reach its mark the symbols all glowed and a tornado of wind mixed with a torrent of water and light magic exploded out of the symbols, consuming the Heartless in its vortex.

The Heartless struggled at the might of the attack, trying to push itself forward only to stumble back before completely loosing balance, and flew off the hill falling, towards the city.

"ROXAS, FINISH THIS!" The girl cried. Roxas didn't need to be told twice. In wisps of darkness, he disappeared again only to reappear over the heartless and dived down. The Heartless roared as it twist it body, going into a spin at the sight of the keybearer. Roxas didn't care though, he continued to dive down, light dancing around his body, shining brighter and brighter with each second.

"EVENT HORIZON!" The light danced around his Keyblades as he slashed away, blocking and deflecting the first two strikes before carving away at the heartless chest. The Heartless roared in agony as Roxas hacked away relentlessly at the creature chest, explosions of light released every time his Keyblade made contact.

They were getting closer to the main part of town, only a minute at best before they'd make impact. Roxas continued to slashed away, ripping through the monster's chest. The Heartless roared again in pain, trying to alter its body to strike the blond, but Roxas wouldn't let it. He swung Oblivion into the monster's right arm, deflecting it away before placing both Keyblades together, their light shining brighter as it formed a longer blade while Roxas propelled himself right down at the monster's chest.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" He roared, bringing the two keyblades down, slashing the Heartless horizontally through the chest. With one final roar the Heartless exploded into wisp of darkness, a single heart suddenly appearing in a bright light, floating before shooting up towards the sky.

As the bulk of the wisps faded away at the ground, Roxas landed with a flip, slowly standing as Oblivion and Oathkeeper flashed or burst into darkness, disappearing from sight. Roxas looked around as the people gasped, staring at the blond as if they saw a ghost.

Taking a hesitant step back Roxas looked around nervously about to disappear in a portal of Darkness when Namine suddenly appeared beside him.

"Good work Roxas." She said with a smile.

"Umm... Thanks." Roxas replied, scratching the back of his head. "What did you mean you'll tell me everything?"

"I mean I'm going to tell you who you really are, why you have the Keyblade, and what the Organization's really up to." Roxas tensed, shocked at the girl. 'Can she really know all that?' was Roxas' first thought. There was no way she could know all that and yet, Roxas was unsure why, but he felt compelled to listen to her, to know what she knows. Maybe she did know all that. "That is if that's what you want."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

**AN:** Another one shot up and on the first day of the month before two in the morning, though being Australia is almost twenty-four hours ahead of pacific time will say I put this up a day earlier. Anyway, this was just a one shot to help me get back into the flow of doing battle scenes for future stories. Hopefully I do better then this one.

I always wanted to do a story like this but, being I always doing something, I doubt I ever be able to do it so... there you go, it's a one shot. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene KH Fans. See ya around.


End file.
